pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Colmans Arms N.V.
Category:Assault RiflesCategory:Rifle'''Colmans Arms N.V. '''is a Dutch firearms manufacturer that was founded in 1957 by Kevin Colmans. They are known for their Aanvalsgeweer (AG) rifles starting in 1956. History: After the end of World War II, fully automatic rifles were starting to become more popular, with notable examples including the German Sturmgewehr-44, the Soviet AK-47, and the Belgian FN FAL. One person who noticed this trend was a Dutch engineer, named Kevin Colmans, who decided to created his own fully automatic rifle, starting in 1952. His design was finished in 1956, and he ended up with a full-auto 7.62x51mm battle rifle, which he named the AG-56 (Aanvalsgeweer 1956). It competed directly against the FN FAL and the Ramos Defense Industries RA-02. It was somewhat of a success, with some being adopted by various countries around the world, but it could not match the success FAL (it did beat the CAL so that's a plus). After this, he founded his own company, Colmans Arms N.V., which was (and currently is) headquartered in his hometown. However, while designing the AG-56's successor, the AG-85, Colmans died, and the designing process was taken over by his son, who released the AG-85. This rifle competed against the FN FNC and the SIG SG 540, and instead of firing the 7.62 round, it fired the intermediate 5.56x45mm NATO round. The AG-85 proved to be even more successful than the AG-56, and it led to the company's rise to fame. The later AG-89 was also a success for CA, and the newest rifle, the AG-109, is currently the flagship rifle of CA. Today, CA is headquartered in Rotterdam, Netherlands, and is one of four companies to be part of the Rickard-Colmans Corporation, which is comprised of CA, Rickard Firearms & Defense, Mayfield Heavy Industries, and Stark & Company. Products: AG-56 A fully-automatic battle rifle that was the first product of Colmans Arms N.V., and competed against the FN FAL, the H&K G3, and the RDI RA-02. Features include: * Chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO, and was fed via a 20-round magazine. * Designed in 1952, produced from 1956 to 1980. * Gas operated. * Rate of fire: 650 RPM * 21-inch barrel. * Weighs 9.3 pounds. * Wood stock and handguard. AG-85 A fully-automatic assault rifle that competed against the HK33, the SIG SG550, the FN FNC, and the RDI RA-05. Features include: * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO, and is fed via a 20 or 30-round magazine. * Designed in 1982, produced from 1985 to 2011. * Effective range is around 450 meters. * Gas operated. * Improved stock and handguard. * Rate of fire: 750 RPM * 18 inch barrel. * Weighs 8.2 pounds. AG-109 The flagship and most recent rifle of the Colmans rifles, and is available in a normal version or a carbine version. Features include: * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO. * Designed in 2005, produced since 2009. * Effective range is around 550 meters. * Gas operated. * New adjustable stock. * Rate of fire: 800 RPM * The original has a 16 inch barrel, while the carbine has a 12 inch barrel. Category:Carbines Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Company